Truth or Dare
by WybiE'z KidNapPer
Summary: On a normal, lazy, bording day Coraline and Wybie decide to play a dare game to see who is the Ultimate Dare Champion. The winner gets to gloat while the looser has to tell their deepest secret. But both will do anything to be named winner.


**I'm taking a small break from my dark and gloomy story's and decided to write something a little more light hearted.**

**And yes, I did make Wybie's bedroom a little girlie but hey, we all know he has weird tastes :3**

**Enjoy and please review**

* * *

"Hey mum" Coraline greeted while walking into the kitchen where her mother was working on her laptop.

"Coraline I'm busy" Mel replied, not bothering to look up.

"Nice to know you're wanted huh?" Coraline mumbled while sitting down for her breakfast which had already been made for her.

"Good morning my twitchy witchy girl" Charlie said while walking into the room.

"Morning dad" she greeted before taking a bite out of her pancakes before spitting them back out. Since when are pancakes supposed to be rock hard?

"What's wrong Coraline?" Charlie asked after seeing Coraline pushing her plate away.

"Uh... I just remembered, Wybie invited me to his house for breakfast, I-I should get going" she lied while standing up and getting her coat.

"Really? He's been inviting you to his house a lot now days, hasn't he?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

Mel looked up from her laptop curiously while taking a sip of her coffee. "What do you mean?" Coraline asked, crossing her arms and raising her brow.

"Oh nothing, nothing. You just go have fun with your boyfriend now" Charlie said teasingly with a wide grin on his face.

Coraline gasped at her father's words while Mel spat out her coffee.

"Dad! Were just friends!" she yelled angrily before walking out the door and slamming it behind her.

* * *

"Stupid dad always trying to embarrass me" Coraline mumbled to herself while walking up the path that led to a small cottage up in the cliffs.

It was on a higher ground then the Pink Palace but it wasn't hard to get too. It was just past the old well.

She smiled lightly to herself as the old, rusty tennis court came into view that was soon followed by the pink cottage she was looking for.

She ran to the front of the house and knocked on the door. It was soon opened by her best friend Wybie Lovat who even though up, was still in his pajamas.

"Hey Wyb's" she greeted before walking inside.

"Hey Jonesy, lemme guess... your dad made pancakes s-so you lied and said that I invited you to my house for breakfast, right?" Wybie commented while closing the door behind and following her into the kitchen.

"How did you know?" Coraline asked curiously while sitting down at the table.

"Because you've been doing it nearly everyday now... and while still w-wearing your pajamas" he replied before going to the waffle maker.

Coraline laughed as she realized she was still in her night wear "Oh yeah. By the way, dad thinks you have a crush on me-"

"OW!" Wybie yelled.

"You okay?" Coraline asked while going up to him. "Y-yeah just burnt my finger, no biggie" he said while putting his thumb in his mouth.

Coraline just laughed at him before sitting down again. "So where's your grandma?" she asked while looking around.

"She went o-out for the day, so I'm pretty much alone today" Wybie said while getting out two plates and a bottle of chocolate sauce.

"More reason for me not to go home then" she commented with an evil grin. "Yaaaay more bruises" Wybie cheered with a fake, wide smile. "Oh come on I'm not that bad" Coraline said while rolling her eyes.

Wybie just threw his head back laughing while bringing the waffles to the table. "Shut up!" Coraline ordered before throwing the table cloth in his face.

"Hey! S-so what do you want to do today?" Wybie asked while taking a bite out of his food. "Okay your stutter is really getting annoying, you know that" Coraline commented. Wybie just stuck his tongue out at her.

"I don't really know though... oh, oh after breakfast we can play truth or dare" she said excitedly at her idea.

"O-okay, but I should warn you, I am the ultimate Truth or Dare champion" Wybie said proudly.

"Oh really? Well prepare yourself _Why_were_you_born_, for another butt kicking 'cause I have never lost a game of Truth or Dare" Coraline challenged while crossing her arm.

"Well _Caroline_, will just see about that, wont we?" he replied, glaring at her with a small grin.

"Oh it is on... it is soooo on" Coraline said while glaring back. "But first... waffles" she said before going to her food.

"Indeed... waffles" he responded in a dark, evil gritty voice before going back to his own food.

* * *

"Whoa you really like metal bands don't you?" Coraline said while looking at all the posters on Wybie's bedroom walls. He had stuff from Three days grace and Disturbed to Evanescence and Within Temptation.

It also grabbed her attention that a lot of his things had The Birthday Massacre on them. The bed sheets, pictures all around the room, CD's etc.

However the thing that stood out most for Coraline was the fact that his whole bedroom was painted a dark purple and had lots of different black, creepy drawing that he did himself. There were even a few paint buckets and brushes on the floor next to them.

"Okay I've always wondered why your grandma never let me in you room before, but now I realize why" Coraline said a little freaked from all the weird things. The bug collection on his shelves next to his skull mask she expected... but the purple, heavy metal, Birthday Massacre obsession was the last thing she would have thought from him.

"M-my room isn't that bad" Wybie defended, sitting on his bed and holding his pillow.

"Yeah if you're a Goth chick" she said while sitting down next to him. "Honestly Wybie, you'd think someone died here" she said looking around.

"Freedom of expression Jonesy" Wybie stated casually. "Oh really? And does your grandma _approve_ of this freedom?" Coraline asked, already knowing the answer.

Wybie scratched his head and looked down, "Uh... well she wasn't that happy when she saw it, b-but it's her fault for saying I could have it however I wanted" he said while crossing his arm.

"But seriously, The Birthday Massacre?" Coraline commented again.

"I. like. Them!" Wybie stated, looking annoyed.

"This brings us to our game of Truth and Dare! Wybie, I dare you to say the Birthday Massacre suck" Coraline said while grinning.

"Hey, you d-didn't give me an option" Wybie argued.

"Yeah well… truth is boring, so it's a dare game... hey, lets make it interesting, the looser has to tell their deepest, darkest secret okay. Now say it or loose Lovat" she replied while grinning.

"Agh fine deal... The Birthday massacre suck" he said irritated, before a smile formed on his face. "Now lets see, Coraline I dare you... to lick my feet!"

"What? Eww" Coraline gagged. "Well you don't have too, if you don't mind _loosing_ that is-" Wybie stated smugly.

"Oh no, I don't think so Lovat" Coraline said with a determined face.

Quickly she grabbed Wybie's foot and licked from the heel to the toe.

"EW!" Wybie yelled while pulling his foot back, "I can't believe you actually did that!" he said while Coraline rubbed her mouth with her sleeve.

"Told ya! I never loose. Now, hmm... Wybie I dare you... to dress in your grandma's clothes and let me take a picture" Coraline said with a grin.

Wybie just stared at her with wide eyes before letting his face drop completely, "I hate you" he said before walking out the room.

* * *

"You ready Lovat?" Coraline asked while holding the camera out ready.

Wybie walked out of his grandma's bedroom wearing her green dress, black heels and pink hat.

Coraline burst out laughing as she saw him nearly fall over from the heel's, this was the best thing she had ever seen in her life.

"Oh Wybie that is just the perfect look for you" she said while taking shots with the camera.

"You really think so?" Wybie asked in a girlie voice while poising around in a nearby mirror. "Are you sure it doesn't make me look fat?" he joked, making his friend laugh even harder.

"Of course not, you're beautiful!" she said while taking one last shot.

With that Wybie walked back into his grandma's room, tripping on his way, and changed back into his pajamas.

He came back out to find Coraline waiting for him outside while still giggling.

"Yeah, yeah. Very funny! But it's y-your turn now. And so I, Wybourn Jeremiah Lovat, dare_ you_... Coraline whatever-your-middle-name-is Jones... to eat… a spider" Wybie said darkly, knowing that she was _extremely_ scared of spiders.

"No... Jeremiah... Really?" Coraline asked giving him a weird look.

Wybie's face dropped, his moment completely gone. "Shut up!" he yelled as she laughed at him.

* * *

Outside Coraline waited nervously for Wybie to return with her 'snack' as he liked to put it. He was so died after this!

She gulped as she watched him came back with his hands clasped together.

"There were a lot of spiders down by the well... so I picked the biggest" Wybie said with a smile.

"Gah, I can't believe your making me do this, you're so going to pay Wybourn" she said as Wybie showed her the tiny bodied spider that had extremely long legs, making its body bounce about.

"How can you even hold that thing, its disgusting!" Coraline said while backing away.

"Ohhh backing out from Spiderzine now are you... does this mean Coraline Jones will have to loose and tell me her deepest, darkest secret?" Wybie asked dramatically.

She glared at him before snatching the spider out of his hands. Slowly, she turned her head back and placed the spider above her mouth.

Wybie leaned forward waiting to see if she would really do it.

Closing her eyes tight, she let the spider fall from her hand and into her mouth. Before she had a chance to spit it out she forced herself to swallow to small insect.

The only sound that was heard was Coraline screaming from disgust and Wybie falling to the floor laughing with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, oh, think that's funny huh? Well just you wait Lovat" Coraline said while grabbing his arm and pulling him back into the house.

* * *

Wybie stared at Coraline confused as she made him hold onto a bucket.

"And why do I need to hold this?" he asked.

"Because Wybie darling, I'm afraid the dare I'm getting you to do might make you sick" Coraline said in a posh, English voice before going towards his shelves.

"And what might that be?" he asked slightly worried but trying to hid it.

When she found what she was looking for she turned to face him with a wide grin "Wybourn Jeremiah Lovat-" she gave a short laugh. "Oh come on its not that funny" Wybie yelled while crossing his arms.

"Wybie, I dare _you_... to bite off the head of… Slugziller!" she said while holding up Slugziller's jar.

"NO!" Wybie gasped, "How could you be so cruel?" he asked while trying to reach for his precious slug.

"You made me eat a spider! Anyway, it's your choice Wybie, you could always back out" Coraline said in the same smug way Wybie did when he said it to her.

"Alright, alright" Wybie said before taking the jar from her hands. Slowly he undid the jar and reached his hand in for the slug. He held Sulgziller close to his face and shuddered. He took a deep breath and drew the small insect to his mouth.

He heaved as soon as it came close to his lips. Slowly he moved the creator to the inside of his mouth and with one last shiver he sunk his teeth into the yellow slug and ripped its head off.

Coraline screamed in disgust while quickly passing Wybie the bucket as he looked like he was about to be sick.

He took the bucket from her hands in seconds and threw up in it. The taste was way too vile even for him to take.

"Ew Wybie I seriously can't believe you actually did that, that's disgusting!" Coraline yelled while heaving herself.

"You dared me to do it!" he defended while lifting his face from the bucket. "But I didn't think you'd actually do it though... ewww" she shuddered.

Wybie put the bucket down and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, he had foul look on his face.

"You look terrible" Coraline commented.

"Not as bad as your going to look after your next dare" Wybie said before getting up and walking out the room.

* * *

Coraline following Wybie as he made his way to the waterfall's and stopped at the edge of the lake. "What are we doing here?" Coraline asked.

"This is where your dare is. Coraline, I dare you to go skinny dipping in the lake" Wybie said with a grin.

"WHAT!" Coraline screamed while Wybie just laughed.

"You sick pervert!" she yelled while punching his arm.

"Oh I'm sorry, do you want to loose?" he asked boyishly.

"Wybie this isn't fair..." Coraline said while crossing her arms.

"Ohhh well in that case, I therefore declare you Looser for life. It's your choice Jonesy, ditch the game or ditch the clothes" Wybie said while circling her. She should have known, all boys are perverts and Wybie is no exception.

Wybie laughed to himself already convinced that she would never do it in a million years. Until a loud splash was heard!

He quickly turned his head to the lake to see Coraline go down under water and her pajamas resting on the grass.

After a long time of swimming around, Coraline lifted her head above the water.

She saw Wybie sitting on the edge with his feet hanging in the water, waiting for her to stop swimming hurry up and get out. "Wybie I'm getting out now, so close your eyes" she yelled.

"… Fine" Wybie said moodily before closing his eyes.

He waited for a while until Coraline said it was okay to look again. He looked up to see her back in her pajamas and her hair soaking wet.

"Hmm now what should I do for your dare?" Coraline asked herself.

Wybie couldn't help but gulp, he knew that she would give his something ten times worse just to get back at him, he was so dead!

Suddenly her face lit up, "Wybie I dare you to go to the top of the waterfall and jump off it" Coraline said while pointing to the very top of the mountain where the water flow from it freely.

"What!" Wybie stared at it with wide eyes, "B-but I-I can't, I-I r-really, really can't! Jonesy I'm terrified of heights" Wybie said. His legs just shook from thinking about it.

"Hey I'm scared of spiders but that didn't stop me" Coraline said with a smile, enjoying her friend's discomfort.

Wybie gulped as he looked back up to the waterfall, it looked as if it was over half a mile high... he couldn't even stand on his roof, never mind jump from that!

"I-I can't do it... you win" he said quietly while hanging his head.

Coraline threw her arms into the air and celebrated.

"YES! Yes, yes, yes, in your face _looser_ HA! I am the Truth or Dare ultimate champion! Now you have to tell me your secret" Coraline while falling down on the grass and dragging Wybie with her.

"Uh... I don't have one" Wybie said while looking away.

"Yes you do, now tell me! We made a deal Lovat. Come on, it doesn't necessarily have to be embarrassing; it could be something you would just never tell someone. Now come on, spit it out Wybourn!" Coraline ordered while resting on her side to look at him.

Wybie let out a sigh and rested his head on his hands, "Okay fine... y-you know how I said t-that my parents w-were dead... well... I lied."

Coraline stared at him slightly taken back, "What? Their alive?" she asked, why would he lie about his folks being dead?

Wybie let out a sigh "... yeah. T-they never really liked me... a-and one day, my mum said that she was pregnant... a-and I got jealous. S-so I did whatever I could to get their attention... you know, like bad stuff a-and that. In t-the end they got sick of it... and they brought me here. They promised me they'd come back in a few days... but they didn't. I-I guess the reason... I tell people my parents are dead... is because it hurts. I mean, if your parents don't love you then who will." Wybie looked up at the sky not really wanting to look at anything else.

Coraline bit down on her lip not really knowing what to say, well what could you say? She was hoping for something she could tease him about for the res of his life, not a tragic life story. She would never have made that deal if she'd of known that that was coming. She couldn't help but feel bad for the dorky nerd now.

"... Dweeba"

"What?" Wybie asked while turning his head to his friend and sitting half way up.

"My middle name... its Dweeba" Coraline said with a shy smile.

Wybie stared at her before falling back on the grass laughing his head off.

"Wha- Hey!" Coraline yelled angrily as Wybie rolled on the floor laughing so hard that he couldn't breathe.

"Oh my gosh... D-Dweeba? HAHAHA, that's even worse then Jeremiah! HAHA" Wybie laughed out unable to catch his breath.

"Yeah well... shut up _Jerry_" Coraline said spitefully before standing up and walking back to the house.

"Wait, wait, wait. I'm sorry, I'm sorry... Dweeba!" Wybie laughed again while getting up and following her home.

Life just couldn't get better then this.

* * *

**The Birthday Massacre and Evanescence rule!**

**Sides I think Wybie would be into that kinda thing :D**


End file.
